1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to use of vacuum pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum pumps are pumps that remove gas to leave behind partial vacuums. As such, vacuum pumps are used as sources of vacuum for a variety of applications. By way of example, vacuum pumps oftentimes are incorporated into aircraft. In such an implementation, the vacuum pressure provided by a vacuum pump is oftentimes used to power gyroscopes of various flight instruments.